The postcard from Keiko
by Shinikami Dragon
Summary: Basically, Keiko goes to camp and send Yusuke a postcard, quite humurous, but read if you wanna know whats in it. Not that much romance.


Sandra: Hiya everybody! Well, I'm sorta doing Yu Yu Hakusho fanfics for time being, not enough inspiration for Gundam Wing yet. Anyway, this is the sort of things I get for thinking of too much Keiko and Hiei! I'm usually thinking of something interesting to do with Keiko! Now it's not a romance...sorta!  
  
=^o^=__________________________^O^___________________________=^o^=  
  
The postcard from Keiko  
  
Yusuke yawned and went over to his door and picked up the mail, he went through them one at a time, most of it was for his mum, so he left them, when he came across a postcard, on the front it has a picture of Keiko and lots of other guys all posing, he turned the card around and read what was on the card, the writing was so small, Yusuke had to look for a magnifying glass to read what's on there.  
  
On the postcard, it read:  
  
To Yusuke,  
  
Hey long time no see! Well it is kind of your fault that we haven't seen each other in a long time, but hey thanks for signing me up for army camp! I'm having a lot of fun here, even though we get all dirty and muddy, but hey I think all these paintball war games and workouts is fun!  
  
I remember when I first arrived here, I looked at the big army green gate in front of me, and I made a mental note to remember to kill you when I get back, but I change my mind now. Anyway, I was walking to the head's office and he smiled brightly at me, he gave me a hand shake and said, "We don't have a lot of little ladies like you here! Glad you decided to join up!" I just looked at the man; he was big and bulky, hehe, if he found me writing this, he would make me run 100 laps around the swamps, nasty but fun place.  
  
I remember when I was having lunch, they gave us what you call grub! It's a blob of nasty orange thing with bits of vegetables stuck inside it and we would have a carton of milk, I thought I wouldn't even make it through a day there, but guess what; I'm here for about 2 months now! Just 3 more months before I can come home!  
  
I made a lot of new friends here, not really the girls because they think I'm not up to their standards, for girls who act like boys, these girls sure act like the girly ones back home! I made a friend with these guys, they're called: John, Quang, Michael, Takenshi, Hiroshi and Cuong. Great guys! Bigger than me, always saying, "At least there's someone cute in this group."  
  
By the way, how's my Hiei? Is he ok? I guess I can't mail him because he's all over the place! I really miss him, I wish I could see him, but down here, we are not allowed to have visitors, so basically I can't have any of you guys down!  
  
So, what have you guys been up to? Any new scawy monsters you had to beat up? I hope you lot take care of yourselves, I'm not there to teach you a lesson if you do something wrong! You better be careful because when I come back, you'll be facing more than a mere slap, you'll feel pain, a lot!  
  
Anyway, I gotta go, or messenger boy outside will get caught if I don't hurry up! I'll be seeing you guys in 3 months time!  
  
Keiko  
  
P.S. I sent another envelope with this; it has photos of me and my friends! Bye!  
  
Yusuke put the envelope down and looked through the envelopes and found one with his name on it, he tore it open and looked through the pictures:  
  
One of them was of Keiko in her army outfit, her hair is tied back, she's holding a black gun, and both of her cheeks have 2 army green colour finger sized lines going across her face.  
  
Another one was of Keiko and her 6 other friends all trying to get into the front of the picture.  
  
Another one was of Keiko sitting in the pond drenched, her helmet tipped to one side.  
  
Another one was of Keiko on someone's back. Yusuke looked at the back of the photo and it said: Keiko and Cuong.  
  
Another one was of Keiko making a 'V' for victory, and she held her gun up high in the air.  
  
Yusuke looked through the rest and smiled, he noticed the very big height difference between her and the boys, and he noticed the muscles which she gained, along with a brand new figure, "Man I wish me and her never broke up!" Yusuke said looking at Keiko's new figure and posture, just then there was someone walking up behind him; he turned around and saw his mum,  
  
"What you got there?" She said groggily, Yusuke showed her the pictures of Keiko; the mum just smiled and said, "I knew that girl had it in her, Yusuke, you are so unlucky, and you lost such a nice girl!" Yusuke just nodded and said, "Hiei, the sly devil, he knew this was coming! The sly little..." Yusuke just laughed at the word he had in mind. He put the photos in his pocket and got dressed,  
  
"Hey, I'm heading out!" He said and headed for Kurama's house.  
  
=^o^=__________________________^O^___________________________=^o^=  
  
Sandra: That's it, I know I made a crap ending, but I'm tired, I have school tomorrow, I haven't got much time to do what I want now! So good night! Good bye! Good morning! Whatever time it is! Just......Ja ne! 


End file.
